


That's Two For Flinching

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Driving, First Time, M/M, handjobs, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: When Billy gets trashed at Steve's party, Steve has to drive him home. But Billy isn't going to miss an opportunity like this.





	That's Two For Flinching

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. I just got too excited to add something to this fandom I didn't want to wait. Gain is not a sponsor for this fic.

Billy doesn’t flinch anymore when Niel comes at him. He even stands up a little straighter and jutts his jaw out to make it easier on Neil. Or maybe it’s to make it easier on himself. Once it starts the sooner the whole thing is over and Billy can get on with his evening. Billy has noticed that Niel doesn’t seem to like that Billy doesn’t flinch anymore. It pisses Neil off and makes him hit harder. That just means that Neil wears out quicker.

Billy doesn’t remember when he stopped flinching, when it stopped being the most terrifying thing. It’s still terrifying, he still tenses and walks on eggshells most days, but when he knows it’s coming, when Neil grabs him by the shirt collar and is ready to throw that punch, Billy’s entire body relaxes because being hit is more normal to him than not. THe times when there isn’t violence, those don’t feel as real. 

Tonight’s beating isn’t as bad as usual because Susan has a couple’s game night planned at The Wheeler’s and Neil doesn’t want his knuckles bloody before they go. Neil settles for three hard punches to the gut while he holds Billy by the hair. He snarls something in Billy’s ear, but Billy isn’t paying attention because he’s impatiently waiting for Neil to be done. For him and Susan to leave so Max can sneak out her window and hop on the Sinclaire boy’s bike, and Billy could make it to Steve’s party. 

He’s sore when he arrives but he can feel the bruises won’t be heavy. He can’t even remember what Niel was mad about. He was too focused on finishing it so he could speed dangerously through the backroads of Hawkins to The Harrington Residence. Billy makes a little game out of exploring each room for Steve. A drink every time he goes into a room and doesn’t find Steve and if he thinks he sees Steve but it’s not him he has to down the whole drink. Four beers and one rum and coke later and Billy finds himself a little dizzier than he’d like to be and leaning in one of the many dark hallways. Billy holds his stomach sliding his hands under his shirt to feel at the ache there. 

”You okay?” Byers sounds bored because he always does. Concerned, maybe a hint of that, but over all boredom like he’s just _too cool _for parties like this. Why is he even here then?__

__”Fuck off,” Billy groans. He’s looking for Steve, not Byers. Hell he would have taken being near Nacy because at least that meant Steve would soon follow._ _

__”Are you going to puke?” Byers asked._ _

__”No. Just sore. Basketball practice.”_ _

__Billy can sense Byers nodding and he turns to look at him. In one look Billy can tell that Byers doesn’t buy it. That Byers might even know the real reason. That would make sense for Byers. Billy can tell he’s a flincher. Like he never got used to punches enough to desensitize to them. Or maybe he really does hate it more than Billy does._ _

__”You want some water?”_ _

__Billy turns to press his back to the wall and shakes his head. “Harrington isn’t even at his own party.”_ _

__”He’s here,” Byers replies looking at his shoe laces. Byers was always looking down and Billy wonders if that was something Nancy likes about him. Girls could like bad boys like Billy, and most went for Golden Boys like Steve, but there were plenty, Billy knew, who liked soft artsy sad boys like Byers. Billy didn’t really see the point of boys like that, but then again he didn’t see the point of girls like Nancy (or girls in general really) so maybe the two were perfect for each other._ _

__”Haven’t seen him once.”_ _

__”Do you want me to go get him?”_ _

__”Fuck that. I don’t need your help.” Billy stands up from the wall and shoves past Byers. He shoves too hard and miscalculates how close he is to the stairs. He goes tumbling into a hard skinny frame that he knows, purely by smell, is Steve Harrington._ _

___Fucking finally_ _ _

___”Jesus!” Harrington hisses. “What the fuck, Hargrove?”_ _ _

___Billy laughs because he’s drunk and genuinely excited to see Steve. Billy wishes he’d found him two drink sooner, however, so he could be a little more coherent. He had thought of the perfect thing to say to Steve, the perfect jibe to rile him up. Billy loves to rile Steve up. But he can’t think of it now. He can only think that Steve is holding him, Steve smells good, and Billy’s hand is on Steve’s chest._ _ _

___”I think he’s had too much,” Byers offers from the hall not having moved since Billy shoved him._ _ _

___”Already?” Steve looks down at Billy like he can’t believe it._ _ _

___”M’fine,” Billy mutters pushing himself up and stepping back. Another miscalculation. He falls back onto the steps and hits with a grunt._ _ _

___”He was looking for you,” Byers says and Billy is about to tell Byers to fuck off again, when he’s pulled upwards by his left arm. Steve wraps Billy’s arm around his shoulders and starts to steadily guide him downstairs._ _ _

___”How flattering,” Steve mutters and calls back to Byers, “Nancy says she’s ready to go. She’s out back.”_ _ _

___Billy isn’t quite sure what’s happening other than that his feet are moving and he’s, for now, allowed to snuggle his nose into Steve’s neck and nothing bad is happening. He barely notes that the floor changes from nice hardwood, to porch wood, to leaves. He doesn’t notice much until Steve sits him down, buckles him up, and then pulls his warmth away entirely. The car door shuts as Billy is leaning in, trying to get back into the neck, but just hits his head on the window. He whimpers._ _ _

___Steve gets in, buckles himself and then leans over, gently shifting Billy into his own seat belt._ _ _

___”My car,” Billy laughs because it’s funny. It’s really funny for some reason. Steve is leaving his own party because Billy got trashed looking for him at it._ _ _

___”What about your car?”_ _ _

___”It’s parked up there.”_ _ _

___”There’s no way you’re driving, Hargrove,” Steve scoffs and starts the engine. Billy laughs again and shifts his weight towards Steve, forehead landing on his shoulder. He smells like Gain. Figures King Steve can afford name brand shit. Billy is keenly aware that he smells like the Dollar General off brand that Susan buys while primly proclaiming _”It’s exactly the same” _. Fuck you it isn’t, Susan. And suddenly Billy is mad at Susan because his clothes don’t smell like Steve’s clothes.___ _ _

___”What’s so funny?”_ _ _

___”You,” Billy sighs, “you’re so very _good _Harrington.” Steve doesn’t respond to this and there’s something about that that pisses Billy off. “You’re a nice guy. You let Wheeler have her other boyfriend. You’re even nice to him.”___ _ _

___”I don’t want to talk about Nancy,” Steve says annoyed and Billy likes that. Not just because it means he’s getting a rise out of Steve, but because he also doesn’t want to talk about Nancy._ _ _

___”You’re nice to me,” Billy is straining against the seat belt but Steve hasn’t pushes him away yet so he doesn’t care. He gets to keep his nose in that soft neck. He can feel a quick heartbeat just under the flesh. “Even after I pummeled your face.”_ _ _

___”’Pummeled’ is generous,” Steve says._ _ _

___”I whooped you,” Billy laughs low and cruel, “had you on the ground.” Billy knows he says this last part a little too sensually but being so close to that Gain scent has him reminiscent of straddling Steve on the floor of the Byers kitchen on top of all those weird drawings._ _ _

___”And then a little girl knocked you out,” Steve says bitingly, “So maybe I’m nice because I feel sorry for you.”_ _ _

___Billy laughs low and experimentally brushes his lips over Steve’s flesh. It could be an accident, maybe. Billy glances at the speedometer and shakes his head. “You’re going the speed limit.”_ _ _

___”Because it’s the limit, Hargrove, not a suggestion.”_ _ _

___”You’re good is why. That’s why you drive all slow and carry bad boys like me home, Harrington.”_ _ _

___There’s a long stretch of silence. “You’re wasted,” Steve sighs, “man it’s not even ten. Sit in your seat wouldja?”_ _ _

___Billy shakes his head and uses the motion to move further into Steve’s Gain scented warmth. Billy thinks he’ll get a job and pay the extra buck twenty-five himself if Susan will just buy the goddamn name brand. “You’re so good you’re even wearing your seatbelt. But I’m not like that.” Billy fumbles in the dark for the clasp and pushes down. The seat belt snaps away from him and he can now turn fully into Steve, get even closer, and there’s no restraint. Steve shifts uncomfortably._ _ _

___”What the fuck?! Put that back on! That’s not safe,” Steve shouts._ _ _

___”Mmmno,” Billy hums his arms twining around Steve’s shoulders and his other hand resting on Steve’s chest. He can really feel the quick heart beat now. Billy feels the car move faster and a quick check of the speedometer tells him that Steve has a case of lead foot now that Billy is so unabashedly close to him. “S’not safe. I’m not safe. I don’t like being safe. Do you?”_ _ _

___”Quit fucking around,” Steve growls his hands white knuckle tight on the steering wheel. Billy wonders if he can make Hargrove break the speed limit. Go fast and wild in the way Billy prefers everything._ _ _

___”I don’t think you do, Harrington,” Billy teases sliding his hand downward, and Steve shifts up. Probably to get away but he can’t. Instead Steve just ends up fast forwarding the hand’s descent. Billy realizes with a wolfish grin against Steve’s neck that Steve can squirm all he likes but he can’t get away from Billy’s hands, words, or mouth. “How about we switch, hm?” Billy moves his nose up to Steve’s ear and inhales the new and different smell there. Whatever Steve’s hair product is it’s ten times better than Gain. Billy makes a special note to find that shampoo. “How about you be bad and I’ll be good?”_ _ _

___”Does that-” Steve pauses to get his bearings, Billy is being incredibly distracting, “Does that mean you’ll put your seatbelt on?”_ _ _

___”No,” Billy says and, with the kind of boldness that only comes from being both drunk and painfully horny, bites Steve’s ear. Steve swears loudly, swerves the car, but before he gets it back on track, Billy can feel Steve tent in his jeans. Billy licks the bite in some teasing kind of apology while his hand works on the button._ _ _

___”Come on don’t-!” Steve protests._ _ _

___”Be bad,” Billy begs, “go faster. And I’ll be good. I’ll be so so good to you baby,” Billy promises as he drags the zipper down. Steve may be upset but his cock seems grateful, rising higher up now that denim isn’t hold it back._ _ _

___”Billy, come on,” Steve moans in protest but he’s going a good fifteen miles over the limit. He squirms a little more but his motions only knock his cock into the grip of Billy’s eager hand. Billy presses his palm down through Steve’s boxers as hard as he can. Steve _flinches _.___ _ _

___”Is this good? Hm?” Billy asks with a nibble on Steve’s ear lobe and a tone that says he knows it’s bad. He’s so thrilled that Steve has no escape. They’re alone too, no punk kids with syringes full of sedative to ruin their fun this time. He’s got Steve pinned. “You have to tell me if I’m being good. I can’t tell.”_ _ _

___” _Yes _,” Steve hisses with absolute anger, “yes it’s good.” He’s so mad about it and he’s still swerving a little struggling to keep the car straight while his hips move into Steve’s motions.___ _ _

___Thirty miles over the speed limit. Red and blue lights in the background. A sound that’s loud and obnoxious for several reasons. Steve slows down and pulls to the side of the road. He puts the car in park and shoves Billy off of him too hard. Billy slams against the passenger door and his reminded of Neil’s lesson from earlier in the evening._ _ _

___By the time the officer is wrapping on Steve’s window, the King has already managed to zip up his fly. Steve is clearly blushing and tries to act as normal as possible._ _ _

___Billy check to see if the officer is that hot pudgy Sheriff with the gray stubble and the Daddy hips but it’s just that thick glasses dweeb._ _ _

___”Hello officer,” Steve says with that golden-boy-gee-whiz-mister tone that works wonders on every adult he knows._ _ _

___”Steve Harrington?” The officer asks. “I thought you were having a party tonight?”_ _ _

___Billy wonders how an officer of the law knows about Steve Harrington’s underage drinking party but then maybe they don’t care that kids do their drinking at Safe Steve’s house. THis makes Billy guffaw like a donkey and he’s hit by the harsh light of the officer’s flashlight._ _ _

___”What’s going on in here?” The officer asks._ _ _

___Steve’s quick. “My friend had too much at the party. I didn’t want him to drive home. Sorry officer. I was worried his Mom wouldn’t know he was missing so I was in a hurry. I should have been safer. I’m really sorry.”_ _ _

___How many sorrys was that? Billy snorted. Steve was absolutely a flincher._ _ _

___What was funnier was that it worked. The flinching _worked _. The officer _liked _Steve and felt sorry for him. Probably he even admired him for leaving his own party to help a poor boy out._____ _ _

___”Well, I won’t write you a ticket tonight. But you got to go the limit on these back roads. Deer don’t know how to use crosswalks.”_ _ _

___Steve laughs at the officer’s joke and shakes his hand. Good firm handshake, probably. They exchange only a little more small talk, ending with the officer wishing Steve luck on his next basketball game. Steve keeps the car parked on the shoulder while the officer returns to his vehicle and turns around on the road driving away from them._ _ _

___”Shit,” Steve curses shooting a glare at Billy. “You fucker! I almost got a goddamn ticket!”_ _ _

___”Speeding ticket is like twenty bucks at the most,” Billy says from experience. “You can afford it.”_ _ _

___”Like I would have paid that. No way, Hargrove. I get a ticket I’m sending you the bill.”_ _ _

___”You’re driving.”_ _ _

___”You’re hand was-” Steve yells but stops when he sees that Billy is grinning. He’s biting the grin but it isn’t stopping it. Steve blushes and holds the gaze. “Next time,” he grumbles, “ask me to park the fucking car first.”_ _ _

___He starts the engine up again and gets back onto the road this time going five miles _under _the limit.___ _ _

___Billy chuckles. “Where’s the fun in that?” Steve flinches at that idea but not in an entirely bad way, Billy thinks, and he makes a special note that “next time” Billy should try to make it even twice as bad._ _ _


End file.
